


The Best of You Belongs to Me

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dirrty talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 3 Finale, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Love and forgiveness, that's how you got through the day.





	The Best of You Belongs to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic was inspired by Hozier's ["NFWMB"](https://youtu.be/pi6pLTrx94Q) because it's a total sethkate post season 3 finale song. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff and smut!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Blood was still seeping through Kate's bandages when she hopped on Seth's lap and kissed him. He pulled away, not because he wanted to stop, but because he wanted to know why. 

“I'm—I'm sorry. That was stupid of me.” Kate lowered her gaze and tried to remove herself from him. 

But he kept his arms wrapped around her. “Don't be sorry.”

They were sitting in his chair behind his desk at Jacknife Jed's, ten hours after sending Amaru back to hell. It was a temporary stop to pick up supplies and some cash, then it was back on the road. 

Kate relaxed on his lap, but she still avoided his eyes, “Seth, let me go.”

“Not this time, princess.” He touched her cheek, her red hair framing her bare face. Without Amaru's dark makeup, her green eyes shined. She wore a blue T-shirt that was too small and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that were too big, courtesy of his rushed shopping job at a Walmart. He had returned with clean clothes, soap, shampoo, and toothpaste for her. And he knew exactly what color her panties she had on right now because he had picked them out too.

Seth tilted her chin up until she had no choice but to look at him. Then, he lowered his mouth back to hers. His kiss was soft and gentle at first until they opened their mouths, and he slowly began to massage their tongues together. With a moan, she mimicked his movements, sliding her soft tongue overs his. He could taste her minty toothpaste. She made a breathy sound and he pulled away slightly so they could catch their breath, their panting mouths hovering over each other. 

Was this what it was like to play tongue hockey with the preacher's daughter? That seemed like a lifetime ago when he made her confess inside the Titty Twister. 

But as Kate told him, that girl was long gone. She made sure to remind him that as she flicked her pink tongue out to lick his lips, softly purring against him. Closing her eyes, she sighed and thrust her tongue back into his mouth. Seth allowed himself to close his eyes too, savoring the feel of their mouths and tongues pressed together, Kate's body on his lap, and her hands on his chest.

Seth reached behind Kate's neck, gently rubbing circles behind her ears with his thumbs. She moaned against his mouth. With their foreheads still touching, they pulled away again to catch their breath again.

“You taste good, Kate,” he said softly.

She seemed to wince at that word: good. Even though Amaru was out of her body, there was some obviously some leftover residue. 

“Is that why you kissed me?” he asked, his thumbs still brushing the spot behind her ears. “To feel good?”

“I just wanted to feel something.” She lifted her bandaged wrists. “Anything but this.”

His stomach knotted, wishing he could take away all of her pain from the last six months. Wishing he had been there to take those bullets for Kate. Wishing he hadn't left her on the side of the road. Wishing he could have been a stronger man for her. There were a lot of things he wished he could have done differently, but he was learning he couldn't change the past; he could only control the here and now.

And right now, Kate was sitting on his lap, waiting to him to make her feel good. 

Seth gave her a close-mouth kiss, then gently tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. He dropped his hands to her chest, cupping her breasts through her snug shirt to find she wasn't wearing a bra. Kissing her again, he slowly lifted her shirt until her tits were free. They were perfect—round and soft with pink nipples—and they fit right into the palm of his hands. He gave them a gentle squeeze and Kate whimpered. 

“How does that feel?” he asked.

“Good,” she sighed.

“I can make it better.” He lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around her left nipple while his hand continued to caress her other breast. Her skin smelled like the vanilla body wash he had bought for her. Seth sucked harder on Kate's nipple, causing her to gasp loudly. He had a feeling her cries were only to grow louder. Thankfully, she had locked the door behind her when she walked into his office, and it was mid-afternoon, so Richie was passed out somewhere in the empty warehouse after a late night out feeding. 

Seth moved his mouth back and forth between her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples. All the while, Kate was softly crying out his name and rolling her hips against his erection poking through his slacks. With his mouth still on her tits, he slipped his right hand into the front of Kate's pajama bottoms and discovered how wet she was in between her legs. He wanted to plunge his fingers inside her, but he noticed she had stopped moving on top of him. Lifting his head, he pulled his hand out from her pants. Was he going too fast?

“I'm sorry,” Kate said again, her cheeks turning a shade of red. “I've never gone this far with a guy before.”

He rested his hands on her hips. “Hey, what did I say? Don't be sorry, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“You set the pace, okay?”

She nodded again. “Okay.”

With that, she gave him a gentle, sweet kiss. Gentle and sweet could feel good too.

Her small fingers started to unbutton his shirt, one by one by one by one...until she found his naked chest and stomach. Curiously, she ran her hands over his warm skin and muscles. He let her explore him, watching her map out a journey on his body. When she raised her fingers to the scar on the side of his neck, he became still. Even with the black ink, they both knew what that spot meant.

He smiled slightly. “No more venom.”

“No more venom,” she echoed before placing a soft kiss there, sending love and acceptance through his veins instead. 

When she sat back, she looked down at her bandages. “I don't think I'm ready for sex yet, but I want you, Seth, I really, really do.”

God, she looked so beautiful right now. Vulnerable and open and honest. 

She lifted her gaze back to his eyes. “Can I show you instead how much I want you?”

Fuck, what happened to sweet and gentle?

With a slow nod of his head, Seth watched from his chair as Kate stood in between him and his desk. With a shy smile, she tugged her shirt over her head and pushed her pajama pants down her legs until they fell to the floor. Seth's heart hammered beneath his chest. His gaze traveled up and down her gorgeous body. Her milky white skin. Her small waist. Her long legs. Her perfect tits. And there they were—the pair of light blue panties with the white bow in the middle. The front of the garment was completely soaked and see-through.

Seth immediately reached for her, bringing her forward until he pressed his forehead against her stomach. He deeply inhaled the sweet smell of her arousal. Even though her skin was smooth and flawless there, but he knew that was where the bullets had entered, exited, and ended her life. He blinked back the tears that suddenly appeared.

“Seth?” 

He looked up at her confused face. “I'm sorry, Kate.”

Her voice softened at his apology. “Hey, remember? Don't be sorry.” With her knuckles, she brushed away the tears from the corner of his eyes.

Taking in another deep breath, he nodded at her words—his words—their words. They were both done with being sorry.

He kissed her belly button and slowly turned her around so he could admire her beautiful, round ass. Kate leaned forward, resting her arms on his desk. He groaned at the sight, squeezing both cheeks through her underwear and slipping his fingers between her slick thighs to rub the damp lacy material. Kate whimpered and moaned into his desk. God, if only he could just have one taste...

But Kate quickly turned back around to face him. “Watch me now, Seth.” She pushed aside some of the papers on the desk and hoisted herself up on it. She scooted up higher on the piece of furniture until she was sitting in the middle, giving her room to place her feet along the edge and plenty of room for her to spread open her legs. 

From his chair, the view was spectacular. 

Kate began to play with herself. First, she grabbed her tits, rolling her nipples with her fingers. As she pinched them, she let out soft whimpers. The sounds shot straight to his hard cock. She kept her left hand on her tits while her right hand wandered down her stomach. His breathing hitched as he watched her continue where he had left off: rubbing her pussy through her drenched pair of panties.

“Seth,” she sighed.

It took all his strength to keep his hands to himself.

She slipped her hand inside the front, rubbing her clit through the dark curls. “Oh, my god...” She panted with her mouth slightly open and her chest rising and falling erratically. She brought her wet fingers back out and offered them to Seth, who greedily took them into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around her fingers, he sucked her juices off them. She tasted sweet like honey, like cherries, like hope. 

After she took his fingers out from his mouth, her face darkened, and she slowly lifted them to her own mouth. Her pink tongue darted out to lick her fingers, wet from his tongue and her pussy. Then, just as slowly, she took hold of her waistband and slid the wrecked pair of panties down her legs. Now, she was sitting in front of him, naked from head to toe.

“Are you still watching me?” she asked.

He nodded. “Keep going.”

At his request, she dropped her hands back in between her open legs. With a soft whimper, she pushed her index finger into her wet slit. Even through the dark patch of hair, he could see how pink and perfect her pussy looked. She mewled as she thrust her finger in and out of her pussy, making a sloppy squelching sound. Seth could only imagine how warm and tight she felt inside.

Groaning, he unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants and boxers to his ankles. He grabbed his throbbing cock with relief and began to jerk off, his attention locked on Kate touching herself. 

Kate was staring at him just as intently. If kissing was as far as she had ever gone, his cock was probably the first one she had ever seen. 

He slowed his hand and held his dick out for her. “Do you want to touch it, princess?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly.

She sat up with her legs dangling off the desk and reached for him. Still holding the base, he groaned as Kate wrapped her small hand around his cock. Tentatively, she began to slide her hand up and down his shaft. 

“Shit,” Seth muttered.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

“It's fucking perfect.” He let go of his dick and leaned back in the chair, reveling in the feel of Kate's warm hand touching him. He couldn't remember the last time a handjob felt this good.

As she continued stroking him, her brows knitted and she bit her bottom lip.

Seth reached up to cup her cheek. “What are you thinking about, princess?” 

She blushed again. “How you're going to fit inside me.”

“You think I'm too big?” he said with a grin.

“Maybe.”

But then his grin slowly faded. “You're worried I'm going to hurt you?”

Her silence told him everything.

Seth removed her hand from his cock and interlaced their fingers. “That's the last thing I want.” He pressed a kiss on both of her bandaged wrists, showing her how he was already inside her, taking care of her. 

Unexpectedly, Kate slid off the desk and back into his lap, straddling him.

He took in a sharp breath. “Kate?” 

“I just want to be closer to you.” She pressed her pussy against the length of cock and his heavy balls. “Feel more of you.” With that, she began to grind against him, her juices dripping out of her slit and on to his cock. She gave him a hungry kiss; both of them moaning as their tongues met again. 

They broke away and looked down to where Kate was sliding her pussy up and down against his now-shiny cock. She pushed down harder, applying more pressure to her clit. 

“Seth,” she gasped, rolling her hips harder and faster against him.

He held on to her waist. “I'm still watching you, baby girl.” 

Together, they rocked her back and forth against his big cock; the friction rubbing on her pussy and clit sure to send her over the edge at anytime. 

She gripped his arms tight. “Seth, I'm gonna—I'm almost there—oh, my god...”

He dropped his left hand to rub furiously at her needy clit. She cried out, still squirming on top of him. 

“Yes!” She rested her sweaty forehead against his. “Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't—”

And just like that, she did.

Kate came hard, trembling against his cock and his hand. She dug her nails into his arms before going slack in his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder. He softly ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. Fuck, that was amazing. She snuggled closer to him, pressing her pussy against his still-hard dick. Gently, he picked her up and laid her back down on his desk. With her legs dangling off the end, Kate looked up at him with a hazy, relaxed expression. 

“Did I make you feel something?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she sighed, eyes closing. “Safe.”

Not scared. Not hurt. Not bad.

Safe.

Standing before Kate's sprawled body, he held his cock and rubbed the tip against her pussy lips. With her eyes still closed, she sighed at the contact. 

_Not yet_ , he told himself. 

Instead, he spread her legs wider, opening up her pink pussy lips so he could watch the juices drip down her thighs. 

Kate whimpered. “Oh, Seth...”

He continued to rub his tip against her pussy, covering his cock with her juices. Using that, he was able to slide his left hand up and down his dick easily. Fuck, all he was doing was touching her with his tip and he felt like he was going to explode. 

He stared at Kate's naked body covered with perspiration as a result of him making her come. Her mouth was parted as she tried to catch her breath, her pretty tits rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. Her arms were bent, raised near her head. And those legs—he couldn't wait until they were wrapped around him as he pumped his cock in and out of her pussy.

It was those images that suddenly drove him to jerk off faster, eager to find his own release so he could join Kate in her state of bliss. His labored breathing filled the room, and when Kate finally opened her eyes, he groaned and became lost in a sea of green. He squeezed his cock, shooting his cum on to Kate's stomach. She gasped, her eyes widening as he emptied himself on top of her. When he was done, he sank back into his seat; his heart racing and his entire body on fire. 

He was still in a daze when Kate slowly sat up, his white cum sliding down her stomach. An apology wanted to spill out of his mouth, but he stopped himself when Kate scooped up some of his cum from her body. With her gaze trained on him, she rubbed it in between her sticky fingers and then sucked them clean.

_Don't be sorry._

Seth took her hand and helped her down from the desk. She sat on his knee and wrapped her arms around his neck as he nuzzled his face against hers too. Their breathing became synchronized. In and out. You and me.

He took her soft face in between his large hands. This time, it was only Kate looking into his soul behind those pair of emerald green eyes. Today was just the start, a new beginning, but he was ready to give her everything he was and everything he was going to be. He would wait for Kate because she was worth it. She had always been worth it.

“I really want you too, Kate.” He gave her a tender kiss. “And when you are ready, come find me.”

**

A month passed.

The red in Kate's hair didn't fade; neither did the scars on her wrists.

But the memories of Amaru did, bit by bit, with each new day.

Seth could see it with each smile Kate gave him, with each kiss she placed on his mouth, and with each touch of her hand on his face.

“I'm yours,” she whispered to him. 

The gray in Seth's hair didn't fade; neither did the scar on his neck.

But the memories of losing Kate did, bit by bit, with each new day.

With each smile. With each kiss. With each touch. 

“I'm yours,” he whispered to her.

**

Despite Freddie's constant warnings for them to lay low, they never listened. They robbed a bank in Arlington, Dallas, El Paso, and Amarillo over the course of thirty days. 

After Amarillo, Freddie told them he was going to give them a twenty-hour head start, but after that, they were on their own.

“He did that for you,” Richie told Kate.

She just laughed and looped her arm through Seth's as they walked up to the motel's front desk to check-in for the night. They paid for two rooms. One for him and Kate, the other for Richie. His brother smirked as he took his key. Seth scowled at him. For weeks now, Richie had been asking him when he was going to “seal the deal” with Kate, but she still hadn't approached him to tell him she was ready. He wasn't complaining. He was content with making her come undone with his fingers—and more recently his mouth. 

After Seth and Kate said good night to Richie, they headed to their own room on the second floor. It was a typical motel room with yellow wallpaper, shaggy white carpet with questionable stains, and a television with rabbit ears. But Seth did notice something different: the large wall mirror next to the lumpy king-sized bed.

“I'm going to take a shower,” Kate said, grabbing her toiletries and a change of clothes from her bag.

“Want some company?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes. “Just wait for me.”

He watched her disappear into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. With a sigh, he plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. He heard Kate turn on the shower, the water flowing and crashing into a vast ocean.

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting on a beach chair, squinting under the bright sun glaring down from a clear blue sky. He wore a pair of black swimming trunks. Two Mai Tais sat on a table next to him. So, he wasn't alone at least.

That was when he saw her. Kate emerging from the ocean like some goddamn mermaid. She wore a red bikini that left nothing to the imagination. Water droplets fell from her long hair and down her glistening body. She gave him a mischievous smile before reaching behind her back. With one quick tug of the strings, the top to her bikini was gone. It was like that pool scene with Phoebe Cates in _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_ , but better because it was Kate. Mesmerized with what was happening, he could only stare as she jogged over to him, her tits bouncing with each step. When she made it to him, she draped her wet body over his, pressing her tits against his chest.

With her mouth dangerously close to his, she asked, “How does it feel to get everything you ever wanted, Seth?”

“Like paradise.” He captured her mouth in a deep kiss. She moaned, dropping her hand to front of his swimming trunks to massage his hard cock. 

“Fuck me now, Seth,” she sighed. “I'm ready for you.”

He pulled back with a stunned expression. “Are you sure?

She nodded. “I want your cock inside me.”

Holy shit. He must be dreaming.

She kissed him again and again and again. “Give me your cock, Seth, give it to me, please...” She started to tug his shorts down his legs.

With a groan, Seth closed his eyes, ready to give Kate her own taste of paradise, when he found himself inside a motel room instead of on a sunny beach.

Holy shit. He _was_ dreaming.

He must have dozed off waiting for Kate to come out of the shower. He sat up in bed and checked his watch. Forty minutes had gone by. 

He rubbed the sleep from his face. “Hope you left me some hot water, sweetheart!”

The bathroom door opened, and Kate walked out wearing nothing but a tiny pink camisole and a pair of matching panties. Her red hair was piled up on top of her head in a messy bun with several strands falling into her pretty face. Forget that red bikini. The real thing was a hundred times better. 

“Did you fall asleep and have a dream about me?” she asked.

He cleared his throat. “How did you know that?”

Giggling, she pointed to his stiff member straining through his zipper. “Looks like it was a good one.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” he said, adjusting the front of his tight pants. 

“Really? Tell me about it.”

He lifted his brows. “Well, we were on a beach...”

Kate tilted her head and took a step toward him. “And?”

“I was watching you walk out from the ocean, and you were wearing this red bikini.” He licked his lips, watching her move closer to the bed. “You took off your top and started kissing me.”

“That explains how that happened,” she said, gesturing to his hard-on.

“It was more than that.” He waited until she sat beside him on the mattress. “You told me you were ready.”

“I was?”

“I believe your exact words were 'I want your cock inside me.'”

She blushed. “Wow.”

He grabbed her hands. “I know it was a stupid dream, but it felt—”

“Real,” she finished for him.

“Yeah, real,” he said, entwining their fingers. 

Kate gave him a small smile and leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss. “Seth?”

“Hmmm...” 

“I want your cock inside me,” she said, softly brushing her lips against his cheek. 

His mouth dropped open, speechless. Was this some sort of _Inception_ -type shit where he was in a dream within a dream?

But when he pulled back, all he could see was Kate's real face smiling a real smile, and her real fingers touching his face.

“I'm ready, Seth,” she said in a confident voice. 

That was enough to tell him this was actually happening. 

He pulled her to him, kissing her and loosening the bun on top of her head so that her hair tumbled over her shoulders. He clutched the back of her head, his mouth never leaving hers. She moaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. God, she felt wonderful, and there was more skin begging to be touched. He reached under her thin camisole, running his fingers alone her spine, then to the front under the curve of her breasts. She was all soft and smooth from her shower. 

“Take it off,” he urged her.

She was quick to pull the shirt over her head. He was even quicker to pull her onto his lap and suck on her nipples. 

“Seth,” she gasped.

With his mouth on her tits, he grabbed her ass and pushed her forward until her pussy pressed against his cock. 

She whimpered. “More.”

He used his teeth and tongue on her tits, and she cried out, rolling her hips harder against him. He brought his mouth back to hers, their tongues dancing once again. Still kissing her, he rolled her over on her back and covered her half-naked body with his.

“You're wearing too many clothes,” she said in between their kisses.

She was right.

He sat back, unbuttoning his black vest and his white dress shirt. As Kate watched him undress, she cupped her breasts, running her fingers over her pink nipples. Once he removed his boxers and brought out his hard cock, she was moaning and squeezing her tits. 

Kneeling in front of her open legs, he stroked his dick, once, twice. “Baby, you want this?”

She nodded, licking her lips.

“Show me,” he said, bringing back their original game.

There was some slight hesitation from Kate as she slid her panties down her legs, but as soon as they were gone, Seth saw why. Her pussy was bare and smooth, revealing her pretty pink slit.

“I told you I was ready,” she said. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Why tonight, Kate?”

“Because I have dreams too, and they're filled with memories. Memories of you telling Amaru I'm stronger than her. Memories of you telling me to fight. Memories of you praying for me. Memories of your soul.”

His chest tightened, suddenly filled with guilt and shame. He didn't deserve her, not after all the shit she had seen inside him. 

But Kate grabbed his right hand and placed it over her heart. “I love you, Seth, and I know you love me too. I saw it. I _felt_ it.”

He realized that Kate hadn't seen only the darkness inside him; she had seen a light in there. One that was still burning bright—all because of her.

He watched with a pained expression as she lifted her hand from her chest to her mouth and kissed his palm. 

“Don't be scared of me,” she said softly.

But it was hard not to be terrified of this girl who had looked inside his soul and still wanted him.

Slowly, Kate slid his index and ring fingers in between her lips and sucked on them. He groaned, sliding them deeper inside. She hummed around them, getting them all wet with her tongue. Then, she lowered them in between her legs, rubbing them up and down her slit. 

“I'm yours, Seth.”

With that, he plunged his fingers into her pussy. 

“Yes,” she sighed, closing her eyes. 

Her body contorted with pleasure with each thrust of his fingers. She felt wet and warm and unbelievably tight. God, he couldn't wait to put his cock inside her. 

But first, he wanted a taste.

He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Kate cried out as soon as he thrust it into her bare pussy, licking her cunt like a madman. 

“Oh, my god...” She dug her nails into the back of his head as she started riding his face. “Yes, Seth, yes!”

Fuck, she was definitely ready. 

Her pink pussy lips parted for him, and he lapped up the streams of juices that trickled out. He inhaled her sweet musky scent and spread kisses on the inside of her thighs, the scruff on his jaw rubbing roughly against the soft skin. 

“Baby,” he murmured, moving his mouth to her swollen clit. While he kissed her there, he scissored his two fingers in and out of her pussy at a feverish pace. 

“Seth!” Kate was squeezing her tits now, her shallow breathing telling him she was close to coming.

“Let go, baby girl,” he said, rubbing her clit now. “Show me how much you want my cock.”

“I want it!” Her tense body jerked off the bed, and she let out a scream that everyone on the floor most likely heard. As she fell back into the mattress, he sprinkled more kisses along her thighs before standing up and moving to his overnight bag where he found the box of condoms.

When he turned back to Kate, she was stretched out on the bed. Her red hair fanned out on the pillows. Her hands still holding her tits. Her legs spread wide open with her naked pussy still dripping from his tongue and fingers. 

The thought that he was going to be her first thrilled him. She trusted him that much. He ripped open a foil package and rolled the condom over his cock. Crawling back into the bed, he positioned himself on top of Kate and in between her legs. She looked up at him with such love and adoration, he felt like his heart was going to burst. 

“I'm yours, Kate,” he told her.

With their gazes locked, he started to push his cock inside her. She winced, but didn't tell him to stop. He pushed another inch in, and she cried out. He paused, searching her face for the next move. Biting her lip, she nodded for him to continue. He pushed more of his big cock into her tight pussy. Kate began to whimper and moan, the sounds shooting straight to his dick. 

“You're doing so good, Kate,” he said, looking into her face. “Just a couple more inches.”

She tilted her head back. “It's so much...”

“You're doing so good,” he repeated. “So, so good. 

She hugged him to her. He loved how small and soft she felt under him.

As he slowly pushed his cock into her, he continued whispering praises into her ear: “That's it, baby...I'm almost there...you're taking my cock like a good girl...so tight, so warm...that's it...almost there...”

When he was finally buried deep inside her, he knew then he had found paradise. Judging by the peaceful expression on Kate's face, she felt the same way.

“I feel you,” she said.

He caressed her face. “I feel you too.”

With a gentle kiss, he began to move, sliding his cock halfway out before thrusting back inside her. She whimpered loudly. Her brows knitted as she got used to his size. 

“It's only going to hurt for a little bit, baby,” he said, covering her face with kisses. “Just listen to my voice, okay?”

She nodded.

“You are strong, and you are beautiful, and you are perfect.” He slammed his hips down into her, causing her to moan. “You are amazing, and you are smart as hell, and you have the best damn pussy in the world.” He quickened his pace, thrusting harder and faster.

“Oh, my god, Seth!” She cried into his shoulder. “Oh, god, give me more, please...”

That was a good sign.

He continuing ramming into her tight cunt, and she clenched around him each time he entered.

“Damn, baby. See how perfect you are?” he said, pushing all the way inside her. “See how good you take my cock?”

He suddenly rolled them over so that she was on top. He wanted to watch her, but most importantly, he wanted her to watch herself. Kate lifted her gaze to the large mirror hanging from the wall next to the bed. He didn't even need to tell her what to do. She started to slide up and down his cock, and together, they watched her fuck him. 

She mewled, pinching her nipples as she rotated her pussy on top of him. She was so wet his cock easily slipped in and out of her now. He grabbed her waist and moved her up and down faster on his cock. Moaning, she rubbed her clit, desperate to find her release as well.

“Look at you,” Seth said, watching her tits jiggle as she bounced on his dick. “Look at how good you are.”

Kate kept her gaze focused on the mirror straight ahead of them, and from his angle, Seth could also see what she was seeing. Her fingers on her swollen clit and his thick cock slipping in and out of her wet and sloppy pussy. God, she was so hot. 

She placed her hands on his chest, rolling her hips around his cock. “Oh, oh...oh, my god...”

He reached under her to rub her clit, and she shut her eyes as her body started to convulse. 

“Yes, yes, yes, Seth...I'm coming!”

She shuddered on top of him as she climaxed. That was a sight Seth was never going to get tired of seeing. As she fell forward into his arms, he rolled her over so that she was underneath him again. Still hard and inside her, he wrapped her legs around his waist and started to fuck her hard and fast. Kate's wails filled the room. He covered her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue inside. She moaned, arching her body to receive his cock and his kiss. Fuck, she really wanted more. 

He pumped into her at a furious pace, and she met each one, crying out with an enthusiastic “Yes!” She was going to come again, this time, with him. With a loud groan, he emptied himself inside her. Kate was right there, calling out his name. 

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her panting body. Looking down at her glowing face, he smiled. 

“Ready for another shower?” he asked. 

She kept her wrapped legs around him so that his cock was still buried deep inside her. “Not yet.”

**

In the morning, Seth had Kate pressed against the mirror, her hot breath fogging up the glass. He was fucking her from behind, sliding his cock into her wet pussy with easy access. She pushed back into him, moaning loudly. 

They had barely slept since last night. Instead, they went through his box of condoms in their marathon of sex. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. 

At least that's how it felt for Seth.

He studied Kate through the mirror. Her eyes were closed and her face was twisted, lost in her ecstasy. Never in a million years would he think he would be the cause of so much pleasure for Kate. In that moment, she opened her eyes and caught him watching her. 

“Seth,” she whined, pushing back harder.

He grabbed her waist and drove into her roughly, their eyes still connected.

With her tits and face pressed into the glass, she whined louder for his cock. It spurred him now. Harder. Faster. Deeper. The sounds of their slapping bodies filled the room. 

He covered her small body like a blanket. Bending her arms, he held her wrists near her head as he pounded into her. 

“Seth, please...please...” she said, rolling her eyes back.

Her pussy walls fluttered around his cock, and he didn't stop slamming into her until she let out a shrill cry. He released her wrists and slowed his movement, thrusting in and out at leisurely pace. Kissing her shoulder, he pulled out of her and carried her to the bed. She smiled up at him, face shining as bright as the sun.

He removed his condom and slid his hand up and down his hard cock. It didn't take long until he came on top of her, spraying his seed on Kate's pussy and stomach. With a whimper, she spread his cum over her body, painting her tits and the outside of her pussy white, showing him she belonged to him and only him.

Breathing hard, Seth fell to his side next to her, placing his warm hand on her cheek. “Any regrets?”

She leaned into his touch. “Yeah.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“That we didn't do this sooner,” she said.

He smiled in agreement.

She cuddled closer to him, kissing his neck. “I love you, Seth.”

He let her words wash over him, soaking them in because he finally believed he was worthy of her. Love and forgiveness, that's how you got through the day. 

He turned his head to kiss her mouth. “I love you too, Kate.”

She smiled against his mouth. “I knew it.”

“Sorry it took me so long,” he said.

“Don't be sorry.” She looked up at him, those green eyes pierced into his soul like always. “Besides, it was worth the wait.”

He kissed her again. “It definitely was.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> "Give your heart and soul to charity  
> 'Cause the rest of you, the best of you  
> Honey, belongs to me"


End file.
